


La última patrulla

by sra_danvers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald aprendió desde pequeño a no desear lo que no podía conseguir. Entonces llegó la Easy, y con ella Carwood Lipton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última patrulla

Ronald aprendió desde pequeño a no desear lo que no podía conseguir.

Nunca fue un niño conformista, nada más lejos de la realidad. De hecho, tanto de pequeño como de adulto Speirs no vaciló jamás en luchar por lo que quería. La cuestión consistía en el conocimiento de sus posibilidades y la aceptación de una derrota antes de presentar una batalla inútil.

Esa concepción le ayudó a pasar por la vida sin amigos, sin lazos personales. Y a no sentirse mal por ello, puesto que se había acostumbrado a no ansiar lo que no podía tener. Sabía que su carácter seco y reservado jugaba una buena parte en ello, un carácter que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más áspero y calculador. Pero como era consciente de esa carencia, no ambicionó compañía. Ni en los juegos callejeros donde otros niños corrían y reían; ni en el colegio donde se reunían en pequeños grupos que nunca le escogían, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores en el deporte. Ni en la escuela de oficiales en la que sus propios colegas le tenían por rígido e intransigente; ni en el campo de entrenamiento en Toccoa, donde empezó su leyenda de hombre solitario y autosuficiente.

Más tarde empezarían los rumores, a los que supo sacar provecho. No había tenido amigos con los que compartir un cigarrillo, así que se alegró de que nadie se atreviese a “gorronearle” su provisión de tabaco, cuyo superávit podía intercambiar por otras cosas más útiles.

Por otra parte esa fama de loco temerario inspiraba pavor a sus hombres, y eso le era útil para cumplir con su tarea de mantenerlos con vida. Sabía que una ronda suya mantenía a los soldados más atentos y despiertos que si les supervisaba cualquier otro teniente. Bajo sus órdenes estaban más tensos, y esa tensión era necesaria en la constante situación de peligro en la que se encontraban.

Durante el sitio de Bastogne fue donde más le costó mantener su leyenda de frío y curtido bastardo. En el bosque de Jacques el frío y la escasez hacían flaquear al hombre más fuerte. Algunos de los soldados que habían saltado de un avión en la toma de Normandía y se habían enfrentado a lo desconocido, caían entonces presos del desaliento y la desesperanza.

No él. Su talón de Aquiles en esa situación era otro. A pesar de no atrincherarse con nadie (según el reglamento no lo podía hacer con los soldados rasos, y los otros oficiales preferían cualquier otra compañía que la suya si podían escoger), era muy consciente de lo que sucedía en los pozos de tirador. _Lo que pasa en la trinchera se queda en la trinchera_ , se decía, y era ley entre los hombres. En semejante situación cuidar y dejarse cuidar por un compañero era lo único que mantenía cuerdos a muchos de ellos, aunque a veces hubiera llevado alguno a la desesperación, cuando la persona en la que se habían apoyado caía.

Speirs podía oírles mientras hacía su ronda. Le llegaban susurros que salían de la privacidad y el calor de sus agujeros cavados en la tierra. Algunas veces esos ánimos se trasmitían en forma de risas, bromas compartidas que aligeraban la tensión de la espera. Otras veces incluso se había detenido a escuchar alguna que otra historia sobre sus casas, contada para compartir el espejismo de calor que suponía recordar el hogar.

Aunque Speirs no hubiese experimentado nunca esa clase de compañerismo podía entender perfectamente la necesidad de esos hombres de conectar, de apoyarse en la persona que sufría esas inclemencias a su lado. Lo que el hierático hombre no soportaba eran otra clase de vínculos, esos que descubría a veces al pasar al lado de los pozos, en forma de gemidos callados y jadeos sofocados. No porque censurase ese tipo de contacto, en cierto modo no muy diferente a los abrazos y los susurros de ánimos. El problema era que eso le hacía _desear_. Y para él era norma no ansiar lo que no podía conseguir.

En su antigua vida de civil había ignorado sus instintos al ponderar el peligro que podía suponer el dejarse llevar por ellos. A esas alturas de su vida estaba tan acostumbrado a dominar sus apetitos que no le costó demasiado. Además gustaba a las mujeres, le era fácil y cómodo aliviarse con ellas. Y sobre todo seguro. Pero en Bastogne entendió que el entorno bélico condescendía escenarios que no estaban permitidos en la vida civil. Los hombres podían encontrar solaz entre ellos y achacarlo a la terrible situación que estaban padeciendo. Más tarde, si salían con vida de aquello, podrían volver a sus vidas y familias sin problema. ¿Podría hacerlo Speirs? ¿Podría probar aquello que no se había permitido desear y luego volver a la legitimidad que daba una mujer a su lecho? No se atrevió a contestar ninguna de aquellas preguntas. De todas maneras un replanteamiento de ese concepto era fútil, ya que él no tenía a nadie con quien acurrucarse en las trincheras, nadie que se relajara lo suficiente a su lado como para acabar intimando de ese modo.

Como siempre hacía cuando un objetivo se hacía inalcanzable, lo apartó de su mente al llegar al centro de mando. Buscaba nuevas órdenes de patrulla, que no le habían llegado porque no era su turno. Era el de Peacock, que esta vez no se había perdido él, si no al propio papel con las órdenes. Speirs se había ofrecido a salvarle el culo y relevarle, mientras el inepto teniente descansaba sin causar daño, seguramente en brazos de Shames. Por supuesto no se ofreció por la bondad de su corazón, si no por granjearse favores que si podía se cobraría más adelante.

Por desgracia, el Capitán Winters no se encontraba en su puesto. Lo cual era de esperar, en esa helada noche. Se dirigió directamente a la trinchera de Lewis Nixon, sabiendo que sería el lugar más factible para encontrar al jefe del batallón.

Y no estaba equivocado. Levantó la carpa que cubría el agujero y efectivamente allí estaba el Capitán Winters, profundamente dormido en brazos de su eterno compañero de inteligencia. De hecho estaba sobre él, la cabeza sobre su pecho y el cuerpo entre sus piernas. Lewis le miró con severidad desde el fondo de la trinchera, no teniendo problema alguno en rodear protectoramente con sus brazos al hombre que descansaba sobre él.

–Orden de patrulla –fue la única explicación que dio Speirs, en voz baja, reconociendo que su Capitán se merecía esas horas de sueño. Y de calor–. Peacock –respondió ante el ceño fruncido de Nixon.

–Diablos –musitó el Capitán, buscando con cuidado entre los bolsillos de su compañero, con una facilidad y confianza que decía tanto de su estrecha relación como la íntima posición de sus cuerpos.

Al final encontró un papel y se lo tendió, haciendo gestos con la mano para que se fuera y colocara de nuevo la cobertura de su trinchera.

Justo antes de hacerlo, Speirs pudo ver cómo Nixon posaba sus labios sobre la frente de Winters, cerrando los ojos con una placidez que solo le había conocido al beber de su petaca.

Maldición, a veces se le hacía difícil no desear…

************

En el ataque a Foy, durante la primera ráfaga, Ronald Speirs no pudo evitar desear por un momento; durante unos segundos ansió que Winters dejara de gritar inútilmente y enviara a la Dog a socorrer esa masacre.

Entonces ocurrió. Algo más grande de lo que se había atrevido a aspirar. ¡Él al mando de la Easy! No dudó ni un momento en partir a relevar al inepto Teniente Dike.

Mientras corría hacia las balas no pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de ser herido o caer muerto. Se sentía imparable, invencible. Estaba al frente de la Easy.

Eso era algo que ni siquiera había podido imaginar, si hubiese sido hombre de pedir deseos. La Compañía Easy era la más admirada del batallón, mítica por los fuertes vínculos de sus integrantes. Sobel les había hecho unirse bajo su férreo adiestramiento, y luego Winters había marcado la diferencia con su liderazgo basado en el respeto. Aún después de ceder su mando para hacerse cargo del batallón al completo, seguía mostrando fidelidad hacia la Compañía, no hacía falta más que verle gritar a Dike para ver hasta qué punto se preocupaba por ellos. 

Como hacía él mismo en esos momentos.

Relevar al balbuceante teniente le llevó segundos. Recibir el informe del estado de la misión por parte del primer Sargento Lipton llevó algo más de tiempo. Conocía a ese hombre. Se decía que era el responsable de que la Easy hubiera mantenido su cordura durante los constantes ataques que habían padecido en el bosque bajo el débil mando del Teniente Dike. Había oído que le llamaban la gallina clueca de la compañía. Parecía que en batalla se convertía en un fiero lince, cuidando de los suyos con temple y coraje; un excelente guía de pelotón.

Como no esperaba menos, la Easy se convirtió bajo su mando en la máquina bien engrasada que era. Si todos cumplían con su trabajo, sus chicos de la Dog quedarían al margen del ataque. No dudó un momento en atravesar la línea enemiga para hacer contacto con la Compañía Item. Una vez allí tampoco dudó en regresar, a pesar de las balas que volaban a su alrededor. El Capitán Winters le había puesto al mando de la Easy en una situación delicada. Esa decisión bien podía cambiar, y él no quería eso. Llevaba menos de media hora como Oficial Comandante al mando de esos hombres y ya se sentía vinculado a ellos. Él, Ronald Speirs; hombre sin alianzas ni ligaduras.

Así que volvió. Corrió de vuelta a la Easy, de vuelta a Lipton. La sonrisa con que le recibió el Sargento primero despertó lo que siempre había sabido mantener dormido: su deseo. Deseo de hacerse digno de la confianza que habían puesto en él. Y mientras miraba esa sonrisa y esos ojos oscuros, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le hizo sentir también otra clase de avidez, del tipo que siempre había logrado acallar. Aunque era inútil ansiar algo que no podía conseguir, por un momento anheló haber compartido trinchera con él, haberle proporcionado el calor y la seguridad que el propio Sargento había procurado a sus hombres.

Más tarde, una vez tomada Foy, tembló de miedo y orgullo al ver a Lipton correr ante el francotirador alemán para darle a su mejor tirador la oportunidad de abatirlo. Una sensación que nadie antes le había hecho sentir. Extrañamente, esa apremiante avidez no le hizo sentirse más débil, si no que inflamó sus fuerzas.

Winters había ratificado su puesto al frente de la Easy. Iba a conservar el mando de la Compañía y con él al Sargento primero de mirada penetrante y valerosa.

Para haberse permitido por una vez la debilidad de desear, no había ido nada mal…

************

Días después Speirs se arrepentía de haber deseado.

Seguía al mando de la Compañía Easy, pero su trabajo se había complicado. Había comenzado la guerra con la convicción de que no volvería de ella; así le había resultado más fácil sobrellevar los peligros a los que se había enfrentado. Se había preocupado sinceramente por el bienestar y la eficiencia de sus hombres, pero al no tener esperanzas de que tampoco ellos finalizaran la guerra con vida, sus pérdidas no eran devastadoras para su moral.

Durante la toma de Noville y Rachamps fue consciente de cómo esos ojos oscuros habían afectado su modo de luchar. Su posición ahora siempre dependía de la de su Sargento Primero, al que en la medida de lo posible intentaba mantener bajo su atenta mirada. Cuando no lo conseguía sentía un miedo que no había experimentado en toda la guerra, ni siquiera por sí mismo.

La primera noche que durmieron sobre techo, en el convento de Rachamps, la pasó observando ese rostro que había empezado a obsesionarle, incapaz de cerrar los ojos a pesar del cansancio que padecía su cuerpo. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos sobre los que cada vez tenía menos control. En ella resonaban una y otra vez sus propias palabras, que no había podido retener a pesar de que alabar a sus subordinados estaba totalmente fuera de carácter en él. Su insólita sonrisa había dejado atónito al operador de radio que estaba sentado al lado de Lipton; George Luz, que era su sombra en combate por obligación, aunque parecía que después se convertía en sombra del Sargento Primero por decisión propia, para total disgusto de Speirs.

Cuando volvió de su visita al Batallón descubrió que le habían destinado a la misma celda que a su sargento primero. Era lógico, dado que los tenientes Foley y Shames se habían asegurado de compartir otra, aunque los dos estuvieran de guardia esa noche. Prefería no pensar en lo que iba a pasar en el cambio de turno.

Al entrar en la pequeña habitación, había encontrado a Lipton ya dormido. Podía escuchar su carrasposa respiración, no extraña entre los hombres que habían combatido en la fría Bastogne.

Apenas se quitó la chaqueta y las botas, intentando respetar el sepulcral silencio, más por sí mismo que por no despertar a su compañero de celda. No deseaba tener que enfrentarse a esa mirada cuando se sentía inseguro, en cierto modo agitado.

Sin dejar de observarle se estiró en el camastro de enfrente. Fue entonces cuando sopesó su reacción ante ese hombre, la que había tenido en la iglesia y la que sentía desde que Winters le había puesto al mando de su compañía. Porque era _su_ compañía, tan suya como de Dick o de Carwood. Esos días de lucha hombro con hombro le habían hecho ganarse el honor de llamar a esos brillantes hombres por sus nombres, aunque solo fuera en su mente. Una camaradería que no había tenido en los meses que había luchado junto a los chicos de la Dog, ya fueran con los soldados rasos o con los oficiales.

No, no había mentido ni exagerado al decirle a Lipton que la Easy llevaba de hecho a su cargo desde que Winters había sido ascendido a jefe de batallón. Había visto personalmente cómo cuidaba de sus hombres sin descanso, tanto en batalla como a la hora de albergarlos, o incluso ocupándose de los transportes. Eso además de asistirle a él en todo momento, no solo con su equipo si no apoyándole cuando no recordaba algún nombre de su nueva tropa.

Y aún así todavía podía recordar su rostro de sorpresa horas antes, ajeno a su propia valía y sorprendido por el reconocimiento.

Speirs se giró en el catre. Debía descansar y dormir; según le habían comunicado en el batallón las noticias de salir del frente estaban cada vez más lejos en el horizonte. Alemania había presentado una nueva ofensiva; volvían a Francia.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia la pared, le costó conciliar el sueño. Todavía seguía clara en su mente esa mirada humilde, esa sonrisa sincera. ¿Cómo le podía atraer tanto alguien tan diametralmente opuesto a él? ¿Y cómo se había hecho tan débil su voluntad como para desearle tanto?

************

En Haguenau, alojado en un oscuro sótano, comprendió al fin lo que era haberse permitido desear, rozar con los dedos su objetivo, y estar a punto de perderlo. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de valorar seriamente sus posibilidades y decidirse a luchar por ello.

De regreso de una patrulla nocturna se había cruzado con Roe, que subía de visitar a Lipton. “ _No hay cambios_ ”, había susurrado el doctor. En su tono se notaba el dolor y la impotencia por no poder aliviar al Sargento, tan querido por todos.

Lipton había caído al final por culpa de la pulmonía que llevaba días afectando a sus pulmones, asentada férreamente desde los fríos días pasados en el bosque de Jacques. La continua fiebre alta y los violentos ataques de tos turbaban más a Speirs que una sangrienta herida abierta. De esas había visto muchas, sabía incluso cómo tratarlas en un momento de necesidad. Pero ver a ese valiente hombre consumirse por dentro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo estaba desequilibrando su dominio. Había llegado a gritarle delante de la constante presencia de George Luz, cuando le había atrapado saliendo de la cama para lidiar personalmente con el encargado de suministros. Entonces le había amenazado con enviarle al hospital. Ahora que el Sargento había pasado el día apenas consciente, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

La escena que se encontró al entrar en la habitación que se había auto asignado junto a su Sargento, le hizo reír por un momento. Lipton estaba sentado en la única cama del cuarto, que Speirs había insistido en adjudicarle a pesar de tener él más derecho al superarle en rango. El hombre tenía el casco puesto, la única prenda de su equipo que llevaba bien colocada. La chaqueta estaba medio abotonada sobre su pecho desnudo, ninguno de los botones ensartado en el ojal que le correspondía. Los pantalones estaban del revés y las botas estaban siendo colocadas sin calcetín alguno. En ese preciso momento unos temblorosos dedos intentaban hacer algo con los cordones del calzado, algo que no parecía un lazo ni cualquier tipo de nudo.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Speirs, que se acuclilló a sus pies para detener ese sin sentido.

—Lipton. Deténgase —ordenó, con la voz más suave y calmada con que nunca había dado una orden.

Los ojos vidriosos del Sargento intentaron enfocarse en su rostro, sin aparente éxito.

—Sseñor —ofreció vagamente, como si le costara controlar la mandíbula, que tiritaba por decisión propia—. Tengo que… patrulla… a las doce, son las doce…

—Sargento, hace rato que han dado las cero cero. No hay patrulla esta noche. Acuéstese. Es una orden —insistió Speirs, sabiendo que Lipton no había dudado nunca en obedecer una orden suya.

Se preocupó realmente cuando esa vez no lo hizo. El hombre se quedó allí sentado, intentando mirarle pero sin lograr enfocar su rostro. O al menos sin tener la consciencia suficiente como para reconocerle. Con su uniforme desarreglado y su casco puesto, era la imagen de la derrota, y eso en su Sargento primero Speirs no iba a permitirlo.

Apartó los cordones enredados en sus manos y le quitó las botas. Luego el casco. Al desabrochar la chaqueta notó el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo, húmedo de frío sudor. Si no hubiera temido dejarle solo en su temporal enajenación, hubiera corrido a buscar a Doc Roe, o a despertar a cualquier médico del batallón. Pero en ese estado no era capaz de dejarle solo. Y mucho menos iba a dar la voz y llamar a uno de los soldados porque sin dudar aparecería Luz, siempre pendiente de _su_ Sargento. Así que forcejeó con el tembloroso y desorientado hombre para meterlo de nuevo en la cama. Lo arropó bajo todas las mantas que había podido conseguir para mantenerle caliente, como había recomendado Roe.

Lipton pareció calmarse entonces, no moviéndose más que para sofocar algún que otro ataque de tos. El cansancio y la oscuridad hicieron que Speirs cabeceara un par de veces, mientras hacía guardia sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el duro catre. De ese modo a la media hora notó enseguida cómo las sábanas se movían, apartándose antes de que unos pies se posaran de nuevo sobre el frío suelo.

—Sargento, vuelva a la cama —le reprendió Speirs con dureza, aún medio dormido.

—Señor, la patrulla —apuntó Lipton, esta vez con decisión—. Mi casco, mi fusil…

Ese punto despertó completamente al Capitán. Prefería su anterior confusión a esa resuelta actitud. Porque eso significaba que la fiebre estaba tan alta que le estaba haciendo delirar. Carwood Lipton no se encontraba en esa habitación con él, su mente estaba creando un delirio y la calentura le hacía revivirlo como si fuera real.

—La patrulla está cubierta, Sargento —intentó calmarle Speirs.

Entonces se inclinó sobre él logrando con su peso que volviera a tumbarse en la cama. Lo que no esperaba era que Lipton le cogiera de los hombros con un brote de fuerza inesperada y le empujara hasta quedar estirado sobre su torso.

—No puede quedarse fuera, señor. Hay que ponerse a cubierto…

La desnuda piel de su pecho le quemaba a Speirs bajo la ropa. Inclinó su cabeza hasta que quedó apoyada sobre la pirética frente. El ardor era evidente y aterrador, como si su obnubilada mente no fuera señal suficiente de lo precario de su estado.

Speirs aún estaba frío de su patrulla, el dormisquear en el suelo helado no había hecho nada para calentarle. Sin dudarlo se quitó la camisa y la camiseta interior, y se estiró al lado de su Sargento, en pantalones y con las botas puestas. Pretendía bajarle la fiebre con su fresco contacto, manteniéndole a la vez tapado por las mantas, como había indicado el doctor.

No contaba con la agitación del enfermo, que sin darle un momento de tregua empezó a moverse de nuevo, intentando tapar sus cabezas con las mantas.

—Lipton. Lipton, ¿qué hace? Nos vamos a ahogar aquí dentro…

—Hace mucho frío —comentó, tiritando contra la fría piel de su capitán¬—. Hay que cubrir la trinchera…

Perfecto, el hombre estaba reviviendo Bastogne. Nada más y nada menos que ese helado infierno de pesadilla.

Speirs apartó las mantas con cuidado, intentando que el frío aire no se colara bajo ellas. Se incorporó un poco sobre la almohada y apoyó la cabeza de su Sargento primero contra su pecho, esperando que su temperatura corporal ayudara a aplacar la calentura. Unos segundos después, cuando empezaba a tranquilizarse tras el cese de la tiritera, fue consciente de que esa situación le estaba afectando. Si su frío cuerpo suponía un alivio para Lipton, el tremendo calor de éste estaba incendiando su piel… y su mente. Parecía que sus dedos se habían contagiado del temblor, en su caso causado por el nerviosismo. Se movían inestables por el rostro del Sargento, comprobando el estado de la fiebre en su frente, enredándose después en su pelo casi por decisión propia.

—Señor… —jadeó Lipton, empujando su febril rostro en el frescor de ese firme pecho.

A pesar de la posibilidad de que siguiera alucinando, el tono sugerente del título no le gustó nada a Speirs. Porque en Bastogne él no había sido su superior, no había sido su “señor”. ¿A quién habría llamado de ese modo, con ese timbre? ¿Quién le había dado su calor en ese frío bosque, o incluso otro tipo de confort? ¿Habría suspirado también su nombre, íntimos susurros intercambiados bajo la tierra, como los que él había escuchado en sus patrullas?

Otro tipo de calor hirvió en sus venas, tan abrasador como el que estaba provocando la pulmonía. Ya no era Ron, el flamante y tolerante capitán de la Easy. Era el teniente Speirs, fuente de rumores; algunos de ellos ciertos.

Con la fuerza de los celos rodó por la cama pegando ese cuerpo febril contra el suyo, hasta que lo tuvo de espaldas en el colchón con su peso encima. La ligera expresión de sorpresa aligeró un poco su preocupación, ya que si podía interactuar con su entorno no debía estar tan sumido en su delirio. Pero esos ojos oscuros que eran su perdición seguían sin lograr enfocarle. Bien. No quería que le reconociera. Quería convertirse en ese superior, ese “señor” que le había confortado en el bosque de Jacques. ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Compton? Foley y Shames seguro que no, tenían demasiado en sus manos. ¿Welsh? Winters quedaba excluido, Nixon no le hubiera permitido compartir trinchera con nadie más.

Una suave caricia le sacó de su frenética cábala. La vacilante mano subió por su mandíbula hasta posicionarse en su nuca y una vez allí empezó a ejercer presión. Speirs dejó que su cabeza bajara, observando fascinado cómo esa rojiza y apetecible boca que había observado de lejos se iba acercando a la suya, entreabierta y acogedora.

Por un segundo una sensación tan ajena a él como lo había sido el deseo hizo aparición en su pecho. Remordimiento. Eso no era correcto, Lipton apenas estaba consciente, no se encontraba en condiciones de dar su aquiescencia. Además, no es que fuera un romántico, nunca lo había sido, pero no podía evitar pensar que ese iba a ser su primer beso de verdad, el primero con un hombre, el primero con el que verdaderamente le importaba.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la ardiente respiración de su aliento. ¡Al diablo con la conciencia! Tan solo era una vulgar cortapisa para impedir que consiguiera lo que deseara. Sí, deseaba a ese hombre, y malditas fueran sus limitadas perspectivas, por una vez iba a luchar por un imposible.

El Sargento C. Carwood Lipton iba a ser suyo, y la batalla empezaba en ese justo momento. Si el enemigo a abordar no estaba listo para afrontar su ofensiva… mala suerte para él. Y buena para sí mismo.

El primer choque fue brusco y rudo. Ansioso por una parte, apático por la otra. Después Ron logró hacerse cargo de la situación, sujetando con sus brazos, acariciando con sus manos y saboreando con su lengua. No solo esa deliciosa boca, no quería entorpecer por mucho tiempo esa sobrecargada respiración. Toda esa piel desnuda, ardiente por la fiebre, era demasiada tentación aún para un hombre que se había resistido a ella toda la vida. Besó su cuello, los fascinantes huesos de su clavícula. Lamió su pecho, ancho y masculino, más delicioso a su apreciación que el de cualquier mujer con la que hubiera estado. Mordisqueó siguiendo el camino de espeso y claro vello, hasta detenerse en la cintura de los pantalones que aún seguían del revés. Sabía que no pasaría de allí, no sin el consentimiento de su ausente amante. Pero su lujuria había llegado a un punto sin posible retorno. Deshizo su camino trepando por ese cuerpo que ya consideraba suyo, no perdiendo la oportunidad de apreciar toda aquella piel con sus sentidos; su tacto, su vista, su olfato. Si alguna vez había dudado de sus verdaderas inclinaciones, en su afán por ignorar sus deseos, supo en ese momento que no se había equivocado. Amaba ese cuerpo varonil, recio, áspero. Duro. Y aunque por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad no lo estuviera, la idea de tenerle rígido bajo él, junto a él, fue lo que le empujó sin remedio. Llegó a su rostro, necesitando de su contacto para hacer que aquello fuera real. Se había aliviado solo, discretamente, en situaciones peores. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Tomarse reciamente por encima de su ropa de campaña y sacudir las caderas con vigor era conocido, ordinario. Besar la boca, la mejilla, la nariz de un amante, uno que realmente hacía hervir su cuerpo, era nuevo. Su nariz, su cicatriz. Había oído hablar de cómo fue causada. Apartó el doloroso pensamiento de esa carne abierta y se centró la cicatriz que sabía tenía en otro lugar. Se imaginó que estaba besando esa otra, enterrando su rostro cerca de su entrepierna. Imaginó que su amante estaba erecto por él. Su mano apretó y su culo se elevó una última vez. Sus caderas se agitaron, estremecidas por el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en su vida.

Y eso que su objeto de deseo no había participado más que con su presencia. Si el sexo iba a ser así, bienvenidos los problemas que tendría que enfrentar para conservarle.

Pero primero tenía que conquistarle, seducirle, hacerle suyo en todos los sentidos en que pudiera poseerle.

Arregló el desastre en su ropa como pudo y luego compuso el catre y ordenó las mantas sobre ellos. Besó una vez más esa rosada cicatriz y susurró contra ella.

—Carwood. —El nombre vibró en su boca por primera vez, provocando cosas en su interior que ninguna otra palabra le había hecho sentir nunca—. Carwood —repitió, esta vez más concentrado en esos labios inertes, esperando una respuesta.

Sería doloroso escucharle decir el nombre de otro hombre cuando acababa de sentir semejante placer, cuando se sentía tan unido, cuando le sentía tan suyo. Pero era un hombre práctico y se tenía por un buen estratega. Si tenía algún competidor era mejor saberlo. Siempre podría enviar al pobre desgraciado a otra compañía. O… la guerra aún no se había acabado, siempre había el riesgo de recibir una bala perdida.

De todos modos su plan no tuvo éxito. O bien Lipton no se había dirigido a ningún “señor” en especial, o estaba tan desorientado que no podía contestar. Aún así pasó unos minutos más pronunciando ese nombre, tan solo por el placer que le proporcionaba hacerlo. Estaba casi conciliando el sueño de nuevo cuando esos labios se movieron contra su cuello, apenas sin sonido, solo soplando aire. Pero definitivamente eso había sido una palabra, un nombre. Corto, labial. ¿Buck, quizás?

—Ron…

Esa vez, alerta como estaba, no hubo confusión posible. Observó su rostro con atención, buscando reconocimiento en su mirada perdida. No, aún no sabía dónde o con quién estaba. ¿Entonces por qué llamarle a él? A pesar de que habían luchado sin descanso hombro con hombro, no llevaban juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que su nombre fuera casualmente el que el Sargento reclamara si necesitaba algo. Y si fuera el caso, el siempre respetuoso Lipton no le llamaría por su nombre.

¿Qué quería decir eso? Estuvo tentado de sacudirle para que volviera en sí, de llamar al doctor para que le despertara de algún modo. ¡Tenía que saber la respuesta!

Durmió poco esa noche. Su mente repasaba y valoraba mil cosas a la vez, mientras grababa la dulce sensación de sentir ese cuerpo pegado al suyo. Tenía planes que trazar, mil salidas que sortear si se daba alguno de los casos que preveía.

Al final cayó, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello. Cuando abrió los ojos, para él instantes después aunque realmente fueron horas, lo hizo de golpe. Sus instintos le avisaban de que algo no iba bien. Lo que tenía entre sus brazos no era un frío fusil, si no un cálido cuerpo. Además estaba siendo observado. Por unos grandes y bellos ojos oscuros que esta vez sí le estaban enfocando. Maldición. Tenía dos opciones: Fingir que se había quedado dormido atendiendo su enfermedad, o reconocer su indiscreción y hacer una retirada a tiempo. Perdido en su mirada se planteó una tercera opción. Dejar que las suposiciones respondieran por él, como siempre había hecho con los rumores. Sin afirmar ni desmentir, que Lipton… no; que Carwood llegase a una conclusión por sí mismo.

Así que en lugar de aparentar que no había pasado nada, sonrió con el mismo afecto sincero que había sentido en Rachamps y acarició su rostro, la mejilla que no estaba descansando sobre su hombro.

—Buenos días, Carwood —ofreció, orgulloso de que el nombre ya sonara familiar en su boca. Seguramente debido a las veces que había ensayado la noche anterior—. Veo que esta mañana estás mejor.

—Señor… —ofreció titubeante el sargento—. No entiendo…

—Has tenido mucha fiebre —ofreció Speirs, como toda explicación. Esperaba que el inteligente hombre supusiera que la calentura le había hecho olvidar lo que evidentemente había ocurrido entre los dos.

—Pero señor… —intentó razonar Lipton, totalmente desconcertado.

—Sssh —le detuvo, no interesándole entrar en mayores explicaciones. Se inclinó sobre él hasta enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Una vez allí besó con veneración su piel, apenas el roce de sus labios sobre cada punto hasta llegar a la cicatriz cerca de su nariz. Allí susurró contra su boca—: No me llames señor, no cuando estemos… solos. Ayer no te importaba llamarme Ron.

Y después de soltar semejante bomba se levantó ágilmente y se arregló para comenzar el día. Puesto que había dormido con pantalones y botas, solo tuvo que reponer una camiseta limpia y la camisa, la misma que había llevado el día anterior; aún no disponía de recambios limpios.

Cuando tuvo el casco puesto y con el fusil en mano, se giró para descubrir que su Sargento le había estado observando con una expresión difícil de catalogar.

—Voy a llamar al doctor Roe, mientras tanto intenta no volver a escaparte —bromeó, con una sonrisa algo insegura.

Entonces Lipton respondió a esa sonrisa y Ron supo que todo iba a estar bien. Porque ese cabal hombre sabía que se había marcado un farol. Lo sabía, y con esa sonrisa le estaba diciendo que no importaba, que se lo iba a perdonar. Solo le quedaba saber si también seguiría consintiendo sus avances.

Para probarle se acercó a él antes de irse, con toda la intención de reclamarle, de marcarle, de darle la oportunidad de saborear un primer beso que él ya había experimentado. Se agachó lentamente, para dejar claras sus intenciones. No se había equivocado, no podía ser, pero aún así se jugaba mucho con esa acción. Pero era Lipton, era _su_ Sargento, considerado y comprensivo. Era Carwood. ¿Qué mal podía pasar?

Le besó con los ojos abiertos, pendiente de su reacción. Sorpresa y estupor, y aunque tenía el cejo algo fruncido, ni rastro de rechazo en su rostro. Los ojos oscuros también abiertos le devolvían el mismo fuego que estaba seguro brillaba en los suyos. Cuando el beso progresó y se hizo más intenso los dos cerraron el sentido de la vista para centrarse en el sabor y el tacto. Ron se sentó en la cama, y lo que había empezado como una simple prueba se convirtió en toda una declaración.

Permanecieron unos lánguidos minutos con sus labios unidos y las manos entrelazadas, un par sobre la cabeza de Carwood y el otro cerca de su cadera, como si necesitasen el contacto para sentir que aquello era real. O simplemente para evitar que aquello se les fuera de las manos, pues ya oían movimiento en el piso de arriba.

La voz clara y aguda de Luz se hizo reconocible por encima de los murmullos, como si fuera una alarma que les indicara el momento de separarse, un momento que ninguno de los dos había querido que llegara.

—Carwood —dijo Speirs una vez más, junto a su boca. Sin más avisos, sin órdenes ni explicaciones.

No hacía falta decir nada más.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta después de recoger su arma. La sonrisa que encontró al volverse una última vez le acompañó por el resto del día.

************

Esa noche, mientras esperaba noticias de sus hombres, atesoró esa sonrisa. Entendía por fin lo que había acabado con hombres tan fuertes como Buck Compton o Donald Malarkey. Si Carwood estuviera en esos momentos cruzando el río… si fuera alcanzado de nuevo…

Puesto que desear lo improbable le había salido bien, osó pedir otro deseo que no estaba en sus manos el conseguir. Deseó que se acabara pronto la guerra, ahora que tenía tanto que perder en ella. Deseó que Lipton saliera con vida y deseó hacerlo él mismo, para compartir su futuro con él. Maldición, deseó que no muriera ni un solo hombre más de su compañía, de la compañía de Carwood, de la compañía de Dick.

Más tarde, cuando fue informado de que uno de sus hombres había caído, fue más modesto en sus pretensiones. Tan solo deseó que aquella hubiera sido la última patrulla…

 

**FIN**


End file.
